


Together

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [163]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn and Tara talk about the best thing that has happened to him in the last few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Glenn leaned back against the fence and grinned, “You know, sometimes I think that the most unbelievable thing to happen in the last couple of years is finding Maggie. Well, not finding her exactly, but that she was interested in me at all and that we’ve been able to be together.”

“No, I get it. How likely would it have been for the two of you to meet, if you had been in Atlanta and she was on her daddy’s farm?” Tara shrugged and leaned back to watch the small group before them. Most of the others were setting up a make-shift camp for the night and the two of them had already scouted the location and were taking a break before going on watch. When that happened they would split up and take different sides of the clearing to watch over, but until then they were chatting.

“Exactly. Even if we did meet beck then, or under those circumstances, I doubt she would have given me a second look.” Glenn grimaced, “I got around but it was mostly for work.”

“I don’t know. I think she would have given you a second look. You are kinda cute.” Tara laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

“Gee, thanks. That means so much coming from you.” He shook his head, grinning at her. “No, I think Maggie would have been way out of my league. She still is, really, but people don’t exactly have a lot of options anymore.”

Tara scowled at him, “I should punch you again for saying that. You value yourself too little. Maggie is lucky to have you, just as lucky as you are to have her. I know all about the lack of options, trust me, but that doesn’t mean that you have to settle for someone who doesn’t get you, or that you don’t really want. I can see it in the way that you look at each other. Even if none of this had happened and the world was going on along as it had been, the two of you would belong together and it would have been a damn shame if you missed that chance.”

Glenn sighed, “I guess.”

“No, you know I’m right and you just don’t want to have to say that out loud.” Tara waved at Maggie as the other woman looked over at them and Glenn followed her lead. “I’m totally going to tell Maggie that I’m right. I bet she would agree.”

“Yeah, she probably would.” He was quiet for a few moments, “You know, even with all of the horrible crap we’ve dealt with since the world fell apart, I can’t imagine life without her now. I wouldn’t let go of what we have for anything.”

“I know, and if you need to track her down across the state again? I’ll be right there with you.” Tara slapped his shoulder and stood up straight, “Anytime.”


End file.
